undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
SOUL Colors
Soul Colors are colors of souls that you may change into during some battles. Some are non-canon. Red (Determination) The Red Soul is your default soul. Their associated items are the Stick and the Bandage are also the items that the player starts with and the ''Worn Dagger/ Real Knife ''and the Heart Locket/ Locket''. It can move in any direction at a constant speed, and can slow down by holding X or Shift. Cyan (Patience) The Cyan Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight PhotoShop flowey as one of the six souls. The Souls associated items are the Toy Knife and the Faded Ribbon, found in the Ruins. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, the screen will fill with moving, rotating knives that you must avoid. When the act button is pressed, The Cyan Soul heals with Bandages. Orange (Bravery) The Orange Soul is a soul that you encounter when you fight Grillby and Ant Sized Froggit. Their associated items are the Tough Glove and the Manly Bandanna, found from the Snowdin Shopkeeper. When Orange, you cannot stop moving. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, many falling circles of 5 hands will drop from the top of the screen. When the act button is pressed, The Orange Soul heals with Thumbs Up. Blue (Integrity) The Blue Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Papyrus or Sans. Their associated items are the Ballet Shoes and the Old Tutu, found in the Waterfall. It can move left and right normally, but has platformer physics, and like the Red Soul, can slow down by holding X or Shift. When Fighting Photoshop Flowey, Ballet Shoes move up and down while moving forward. When the act button is pressed, The Blue Soul's Ballet Shoes lift up, showing music notes that heal. Purple (Perseverance) The Purple Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Muffet and Force Bender. Their associated items are the Torn Notebook and the Cloudy Glasses, from Gerson. It can move left and right normally, but when up and down (Or left and right if the lines are vertical) are pressed, the soul moves along to the next line. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, negative words will cross from between two columns of books. When the act button is pressed, the negative words are replaced with positive words that heal. Green (Kindness) The Green Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Undyne. Their associated items are the Burnt Pan and the Stained Apron, found in Hotlands. When playing, you cannot move; however, pressing the arrow keys turn a shield that blocks attacks. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, there will be three pans rapidly flipping out multiple flames. When the act button is pressed, the Green Soul heals with Eggs. Yellow (Justice) The Yellow Soul is a soul that you encounter when you press the Yellow Button after Dr. Alphys upgrades your phone. Their associated items are the Empty Gun and the Cowboy Hat, Bought from Bratty and Catty. It's very similar to the Red Soul, but with a shooting mechanic. When fighting Photoshop Flowey, a gun will appear in the middle, and shoot bullets wherever some crosshairs point to. When the act button is pressed, the Yellow Soul heals with Four-Leaf Clovers and the crosshairs are replaced with hearts. Soul colors past Justice are not to be considered Canon within the Undertale universe, they are fan-made past this point. Khaki (Remorse) The Khaki SOUL is a SOUL that is used by Syncopate. The Khaki SOUL is associated with are the Fingerless Gloves and the Shiny Glasses. When your SOUL turns Khaki, you can't jump, but you can go on each side of the bullet board. (The Khaki Soul is only given if Sync gets mad or Genocide Route.) If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Khaki Flag, the text says, "You were remorse about Ball being depressed, but, you got through it even if it happens to you every time.' Auburn (Self-Control) The Auburn SOUL is a SOUL that your default turns into when you encounter Minkfi Yawa in all routes, yet only when she gets mad, much like Syncopate. If you win the Ball Game in Snowdin and get the Auburn Flag, the text on the screen says, "The Ball had enough Self-Control to stabilize itself, thank you." When you turn auburn, it's as if Minkfi is controlling you, and you go into reverse mode. This SOUL is associated with the Creamy Turtleneck and the Library Book, both of which are items associated with Minkfi (but Minkfi is the future librarian, not the current, green Alphys librarian). Monster (Uniqueness) The Monster SOUL belongs to Mersmis Alxyga. The items associated with this SOUL is the Horned Helmet and the Fish-merang. When the player possesses the Monster SOUL, there are instead two heart boxes, one containing your red heart and one containing an upside down white heart that constantly moves inverse to you - if you head up, it heads down, etc. Each box is filled with white and gray projectiles. The white ones damage you like normal, but the gray ones don't affect you. inversely, the white heart is unaffected by the white projectiles, but getting hit by the gray ones damages Mersmis - and you have no way to damage him otherwise. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the White flag, the text says , "Your uniqueness in 'Ball' made you special, and that let you win." Hazel (Innocence) The Hazel SOUL belongs to Cordelia. The items associated with the Hazel SOUL are the Lusty Cape and the Rusty Sabre. Cordelia can change your SOUL mode to Hazel soul mode. Your SOUL will make a duplicate of itself. If you go left, the duplicate goes right, and if you go up, the duplicate goes down. It is very similar to Mersmis' SOUL mode. The fight can include other modes, such as blue, green, and yellow, but the concept remains the same. IF you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Hazel flag, the text says "'Ball' noticed your innocence while playing and, being completely innocent, you passed." Pink (fear) The Pink Soul belongs to Bete Noire. The items associated with the Pink Soul are the pink scythe which Bete possesses and the fear shield. Bete is able to change your Soul mode to Pink Soul mode, but only when the battle is intense (especially in Genocide Route). There's not a significant difference; you're basically moving like the Red Soul. However, your speed increases A LOT, and it's harder to control than the Red Soul. If you were to press the down button then the left or right, your soul will swing that way rather than stagnating. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Pink flag, the text says: "Ball" was scared of you,so you they hid in the goal. Turquoise SOUL (Creativity) The Turquoise SOUL is used by Jimmie Miivert the Melodian + Krizmus Tem Shop. The items "Sculptor's Nail" and "Stained Smock" are associated with it. This SOUL is not used in battle. When the SOUL is summoned in the Photoshop Flowey battle, the SOUL attacks with a backpack being emptied above the player. Several items fall out of the backpack at random. If the SOUL retreats, the items are replaced by stars. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and receiving the Turquoise flag results in text reading: You went against the normal path and guided "Ball" your own way. Grey (Betrayal) The Grey SOUL is only held by Slade and Richard. The associated items are: The Bloodied Knife, which says "You feel as if you have been stabbed in the back." and the blue cloak, which says "Many people have worn this cloak, and forgotten their morals." Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a grey flag will read: "Ball wanted a fair game, but through lying and cheating you won." Lilac (Focus) The Lilac SOUL is held by Michael Carter. The associated items are "The Notebook" and "The Clarinet". The Notebook is used to memorize attack patterns which help you dodge alongside the Monster's turn. The Clarinet, when played by the carrier of the Lilac SOUL, will blow hard air through the Clarinet and can knockback people, make objects fly, and unhinges doors. Lilac is not to be confused with Purple. Lilac has a much brighter tone and shade than Purple. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a Lilac colored flag will read: "You studied everything about the Ball and won." Bistre (Conquest/Success) The Bistre SOUL is a SOUL used by Needleteeth and held by Arkar Elymas. The associated items are the "Ragged Robes" and the "Broken Staff". The SOUL looks like a very dark greyish monster maroon SOUL covered by a very slight Brass and Grape aura, both of them being colors. It represents Conquest, or Success, depending on your view. When your SOUL is Bistre, the bullet board will shatter, and your SOUL is free to roam around the screen. Not only that, your buttons are scattered everywhere as well. To ACT, you must hover over the enemy's sprite's head and select an action using a menu. To FIGHT, all you gotta do is hover over the enemy and press Z. Your SOUL will turn into a crosshair and it will fly everywhere in the screen. If you press Z anywhere but on your enemy's sprite, you will miss. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's arm, hand, legs or belly, you will do small to medium damage. If you press Z on your enemy's sprite's head, it will get a critical hit. For ITEMs, you just have to press X while outside of dialogue. In MERCY, for you to flee, you have to hover out of the screen, and a bit of dialogue will appear. There is a slight chance that an extra scene will trigger. For you to SPARE, you just have to select "SPARE" in the action menu. In the Omega Flowey fight, staves fly downwards through Flowey's TV screen and constantly rotate, breaking and reforming, sending wooden shards everywhere. Sometimes, the staves' eyes may send a deadly magic blast. At the bottom of the screen, there's a flowing ragged linen cloak that's flying upwards, like fire. It rags and reforms, similar to the staves, and it leaves behind many pieces of linen. The linen pieces may turn into the ACT button, which, if touched, turn the broken staves into brand new, wooden staves. The staves' eyes turn into starry eyes and send green blasts, as for the cloak, it reforms and turns into a non-ragged version of itself. Winning "Ball" in Snowdin Forest and getting a Bistre flag will read: "You tried your best at "Ball" and succeeded by conquering." Lime (Friendliness) This SOUL is currently owned by Ruth Aye. Her associated items are Dream Sword and Pacifist Flower. The controls are based on a Blue SOUL, but an addition of a shield. Making a blue and green SOUL combined. The shield itself can block bullets from all 8 directions rather than 4. Green bullets will now hurt you, and cannot be avoided by the shield. Avoid it by jumping over it. Winning the 'Ball Game' in Snowdin will get the Lime flag that reads: "But even though your friendliness of "Ball" helped it get to the hole, you succeeded with a smile." Coral (Precision) This SOUL is used by Dexter his weapons associating are Employee's Hat and Used Uniform. In this mode the SOUL splits in half forming wings of sorts and the movement mechanics are replaced with the movement of your mouse instead of the arrow-keys making needing it to be a lot more precise with dodging many incoming obstacles. In the Snowdin "Ball" Game if you win you'll get a Coral Flag alongside 10G stating "Through playing "Ball" you made sure to be as exact as you were to get to your destination alongside with some trial and error." Salmon (Faith) This soul is used on you when fighting Barry. In this mode, the bullet board becomes much like a checkers board, in which select squares will first flash with the yellow-and-red exclamation mark, and then flash white repeatedly. These white attacks will deal a series of low-power attacks. Getting hit by all of them will total 36 damage. Invincibility is disabled in this mode. Several squares will flash green, in which you will be healed. Going into these squares are desirable. In the flag game, it is rather hard to obtain this color. You need to hit the snowball at least 100 times without making it shrink before making it go into the goal. Once it is inside, the Salmon colored flag will appear, saying, "Despite the frustration trying to make it into the goal, you kept faith in yourself and eventually won the game of Ball." It will then award you 30G. Maroon (Confidence) This soul is used when fighting Flare blazer. In this mode, you will be able to fly, but when you get hit you will crash to the ground. Crashing to the ground also does additional damage, the higher up you are, the more damage you take. The bullet board turns red. This doesn't do anything but can throw you off guard as when you touch it, it makes a hurt noise. In the flag game, you have to hit the ball twice and only twice. First diagonally, then straight forward. When you get the dark red flag will appear saying, "You knew you could do it, and you showed that off and won this game of ball." And it gives you 892G. The items with this soul are the techno knife and the rainbow scarf (Obtained by him giving it to you at Hotland). Dark Blue (Want) The Want soul is a soul color used by Mud. With Want, you are able to to grow for 5 seconds, causing the objects around you to break. This has a cooldown, however, of 10 seconds. You can toggle flying in this mode. At random times, there will be an option to turn one single object into green, making you able to collect it. In the flag game, you have to go fast the first two hits, and then you must get it in with one last hit. It will say "But wanting to achieve your goal, you eventually have done it." You will get 10G. The items are Kitchen Knife (3 ATK) and A Jacket (11 DEF) Navy Blue (Intensity) The Intensity soul is a soul color used by Defense Revenge. With Intensity, you can ignite for 7 seconds, causing Orange attacks to heal and Blue attacks to deal double damage, having a 8 second cooldown. Intensity's items are the All-Seeing Glasses (4 DEF, nullifies KR) and the Viper Gloves (4 ATK, hits 3 times). In the flag game, getting the Navy flag will say "It was a hard fought battle, but 'Ball' Just wasn't Intense enough to keep up." It will then give you 15G and a Bisicle. Lavender (Undying Suffering) The SOUL of Undying Suffering belongs to Akarish-Dinok. Through this negative SOUL, you will get slower and your vision will be darkened by each turn, when your vision is completely black and if you were hit by an incoming attack, you'll get poisoned but if not, your SOUL will return to its normal state. There are no associated items regarding this particular SOUL but if you find this SOUL somewhere within the deep sections of Snowdin Forest, you will be granted by the passage of using the SOULs of the dead through difficult obstacles. Burgundy (athletic) This Soul is owned by Sparksdragon. When you get this soul (by fighting two monster at the same time) your speed and attack goes up by 5 and your defense goes down by 4. Other then that nothings changed.The associated items are a soccer ball (1 more attack then the current weapon) and football (1 more defense then the current item) helmet that are randomly dropped by monsters. (You can not have more then 1 of each) Olive Green Soul (Wisdom) The Olive Green Soul is possessed by people who are known for great memorisation and intelligence. This soul is quite rare, as only a few have an olive soul. When your soul is olive in battle, you need to move around. After you do so, when you press a key, the SOUL will shoot that way. The SOUL can move whilst moving, allowing you to move around more. The Ball Game strategy is to move slowly at the start, whilst being careful, then sprinting towards the Hole at the end. The flag reads: "Analyzing your surroundings, you create a strategy to finish 'Ball Game'. You received 30G." Brown Soul (Hope) This Soul is owned by people who have hope and are optimistic. Items of this Soul includes a Boomerang (Which does 5 damage) and a headband (Which make your defense rise to 12.) Mint (Excitement) The mint green SOUL is excitement, and is owned by people that are basically excited for everything, some may even have insomnia. Currently, the only OC that has this SOUL is Conor. To get the mint green flag during the Ball Game, you have to get to there the fastest you can. The text will read "You and "Ball" were rather excited to win the game." Chartreuse (Flexibility) This soul is a sign of having the ability to adjust to a variety of situations and otherwise creative responses to difficult decisions. Chartreuse is primarily used by Neppato due to her creative thought process and ability to adjust broadly. Upon being transferred into chartreuse, SOULs will have to orbit around certain objects. These objects are coloured chartreuse like the SOUL. The SOUL can jump between objects in a close radius, given there are multiple shapes to jump between. To transfer between objects you must press either X to get the closest object or press an arrow key, which will jump you to the closest object in that direction (given it's in range). The Ball Game lacks a chartreuse flag, and Omega Flower does not have a Chartreuse SOUL section. This implies the SOUL type is not entirely human, and perhaps may be artificially manufactured, whether through a Monster's scientific efforts or another's more spiritual methods. Dark Pink (Pacifism or Disturbed) This SOUL shows you're a nice, pacifist, person.The associated items are, the RED HAT, from Snowdin, and the HITTING BOW (Pacifist or Neutral) or BLOODY BUTTERKNIFE (Genocide) from Gerson. With the bow there are no arrows so you hit with it. You can lose your trait if you go through genocide. If you go through genocide your trait changes to Disturbed/Psychotic In the ball game if you get a Dark Pink flag it says the following: "The ball saw you were a nice person and help you achieve your goal." (P or N) Or "The ball was scared of you and ran away." (G) The original idea was the Bumblebee soul, but I didn't like that idea. In the Omega/Photoshop Flowey fight when the Pink Soul appears you see bow hitting each other and there's only one safe spot. When you press ACT it heals with green MERCY buttons. The battle style with this soul is different. It's like the Flowey fight, there is no bullet board. Cyan and Royal Blue Striped (Megalomaniac) This SOUL shows you have a bad thirst for POWER! You only get this SOUL if you go through Genocide 7 times. The associated items are the BANANA GUN, from Gerson, and the CHOCOLATE SCENTED BUNNY EARS, from the Ruins. If you win the ball game and get this SOUL'S flag, it reads: "Ball saw all your power and tried to fight back, but you were too strong." In the Omega/Photoshop Flowey fight Bananas appear and shoot out apples. When ACT is pressed it does nothing. Megalomaniac! This SOUL'S battle style: Same as Yellow Soul except shoot apples. Magenta SOUL (Heroic) This SOUL shows you're a heroic person. The associated items are DUSTY GLASSES and the TOY DAGGER. This soul belongs to Undyne. If you finish the Ball game and get a MAGENTA FLAG, it reads the following: "You heroically helped 'Ball' home and he re-payed you." You also earn 20 gold. Battle Style: You can only 2 directions, because you have the green SOUL'S shield. You move the shield with W A S and D, and you move the SOUL with the arrow keys. Rainbow (Creativity and Acceptance//Vengeance) This SOUL is wielded by Writer.exe and Nora. When a SOUL changes to Rainbow and turns upside-down, it can be controlled by the person it is fighting. The items it is represented by are the Silver Knife and the Black Necklace. Only Writer knows how to use this SOUL type on others. If it was used during a Photoshop Flowey battle, it would use homing knives. If the ACT button was pressed, the knives would instead change to upside-down hearts. If you finish the Ball Game and get this flag, it would say: "It took you so many tries, but your Creative methods led to Vengeance being extracted on Ball! 10G awarded." The normal SOUL trait is Creativity and Acceptance (of all people) and the Anti-SOUL trait is Vengeance. This SOUL can be both upside-down and right side up. Amethyst (Grief) This SOUL is wielded by Willow Underwood. This SOUL slows the player down tremedously, giving the attacker a benefit. The items associated with this SOUL is the yellow scarf, and the empty frame. These items can be found in Hotland, close to Muffet's domain. When you win the ball game in Snowdin, there is the amythest flag that reads: "You feel an aching hole settling in your heart. You earn 5G..." When fighting Omega Flowey, this SOULS attack is a series of tears. But when touching the ACT button, you will be healed by what seems to be old childhood photographs. This SOUL can be used by humans and monsters. Blood Red (Spite) The Blood Red Soul is a Soul that you encounter when you fight Aster. The items associated with the Blood Red Soul are the Sheathed Dagger, which Gaster gives you, and the Black Pendant. Aster is able to change your Soul mode to Blood Red Soul mode like him, but only when the battle is going for a long time (especially in Genocide Route). There's not many differences; you're basically moving like the Red Soul. However, your speed increases a little, and it's easier to control than the Red Soul. If you were to press the down button then the left or right, your soul will swing that way rather than stagnating. However, something unique is every 5 turns you will change to one random soul mode, After 2 turns in that mode, you will revert to the Blood Red soul. If you win the Ball game in Snowdin Forest and get the Blood Red flag, the text says: "Ball had tried to change the rules, but You went against its path and guided ball your own way." Silver (Charisma) The Silver SOUL belongs to Sir Edward Recuivious Anderson-Henry Ragsdale III. During battle, in his Recuivious Sigma form he will turn your SOUL Silver. While Silver: Controls Are Inverted, Gravity Affects The SOUL(Like Blue SOUL), and jumping as high as possible switches the gravity. In Ball, if you get the Silver Flag you receive text saying: "You used your outstanding charisma to... convince the ball... to go into... the goal???" Bronze (Obsession) The bronze soul is currently held by Yan. Associated items are the Wine Bottle and Old Manga. While in battle, Yan will turn your soul bronze right off the bat. The mechanics are similar to Blue soul, but you are attracted to the top or bottom of the bullet board depending on how close you are. In Ball, when a bronze flag appears, the text says: “You can’t bear to see Ball go, and cry over the hole for a short time. Gamma Ray (???) This soul's color is not on the the visible light spectrum. Based on its name, it will obviously be incredibly difficult to defeat someone with a gamma ray soul, assuming the soul actually is what its name suggests it is and the opponent does not have immunity to being turned into space bacon. Microwave (Stupidity) Having a microwave soul won't make you stupid in general, but rather make you suggest incredibly stupid ideas, such as 1 + 1 = 7623. Light Grey (Lost soul) This soul is gained when the player (or monster) loses their sense of self, and forget who they are. Rose(love/caring) This soul is obtained when the player(or) monster feels either attached to someone or something deeply. This soul usually uses love and kindness to get out of battles but when that doesn't work they will fight if someone they loved and/or cared about is dead. Also, this soul has fallen into the underground but a skeleton (an OC) named Laney has combined souls with her. In the ball game, the ball will notice you love and care for it so it will go into the hole for you, you'll win 20 gold from it. A human with the love/caring soul will own a bracelet with hearts on it and no weapon, when hitting the act button there will be an option to hug but it will depend on if the person killed their loved one or not. Indigo (Depression/Loneliness/Strength) (Note that this SOUL is open to public. If you wish to use it, just ask me on my Message Wall) Depression The bearer of this SOUL is depressed internally and masks this with a sociopathic facade. This is acquired during life. This soul is owned by Feather bird. Loneliness One of the two traits of this SOUL Damien possesses, Loneliness is the most common of these three traits. When someone becomes a recluse, this loneliness begins to build on them until they become a complete recluse, staying away from society and enjoying only their own company. This is acquired during life. Strength The other of the two traits Damien possesses, the bearer of the Strength SOUL is very physically powerful, but often weak in magic. This can not be acquired during life, only at birth. Midnight Blue (Sadness) The Midnight Blue SOUL belongs to Teri. Associated items are the Fluffy Blanket and the Sketchbook. During a battle with this soul, the mechanics will be like a blue soul, but every hit you take makes your movement slower. Once you have one HP left, an item will appear in your inventory, Bottle of tears. Drinking this will restore 20 HP. In the Photoshop Flowey fight, a sad emoji will appear at the top of the screen, and tears will fall. Eventually, the ACT button will fall. When pressed, the sad face turns into a happy face, and what appears to be drawings will fall, healing you. In the ball game, you need to hit it until it is close to the hole, and miss 5 times. The ball will then go into the hole by itself and a Midnight Blue flag will appear, saying "Ball saw you were sad and tried to cheer you up by going into the hole." You are than awarded 50G. Patchwork (varies based on traits) Patchwork SOULs vary in appearance. They belong mainly to Fusion characters, being made up of the two components' individual soul traits. This particular type of SOUL doesn't appear in 'Ball' or in the Omega Flowey fight, as it is made up of two different SOULS. One example is the Patience/Determination patchwork SOUL used by mad mew mew: Another is the Love/Kindness patchwork SOUL: Sunset Orange (Withdrawn) The Sunset Orange SOUL Belonged to Rickie Essie, but now belongs to Sharalyn Primrose. this Soul does not associate to any items. During a battle with the soul, once its ability is used, it will make you invisible to the opponent, but not to you. meaning the opponent does not attack until your turn is over. you can only use this once in battle. It is not used in the Photoshop Flowey fight, though, you can use a turn inside the battle. but you have to do it in a minimum of 5.10 seconds. Half Human, Half Monster (Uniqueness, varies based on traits) What the soul looks like when a monster has absorbed a human soul. It is a patchwork soul of a white soul and a colored soul. Blue Rose Soul (Wish) The blue rose symbolizes the impossible or the unattainable. Since the blue rose itself is a rarity in nature, it stands for something that is hardly within one's grasp, an object that seems too difficult to be achieved. It belongs to Haru, and the items associated with it are the WISH TAG, the ANTIQUE POCKETWATCH, the BREAD KNIFE, and the SHIELD PIN. The Blue Rose SOUL has the innate ability to grant "wishes," and although the exact specifics of this SOUL's abilities are unknown, Haru mainly uses it to grant himself extra speed, or to cause self-occurrences (such as body temperature changes). He can also impose his abilities onto enemies, whose SOULS will move in a very odd fashion as a result, but he can't control the sequences. (Seen below.) However, the movement sequence rotates every five turns, resulting in more confusion. After three consecutive sequences, the SOUL movements become normal for a single turn and then go counterclockwise in the movement sequence. (Note: If you kill Delta beforehand, these sequences will be randomized.) First Sequence (Clockwise): UP moves RIGHT, RIGHT moves DOWN, DOWN moves LEFT, LEFT moves UP. Second Sequence (Clockwise): UP moves DOWN, RIGHT moves LEFT. (And vice-versa.) Third Sequence (Clockwise): UP moves LEFT, RIGHT moves UP, DOWN moves RIGHT, LEFT moves DOWN. Fourth Sequence (Normal): All movements are normal. First Sequence (Counterclockwise): UP moves LEFT, RIGHT moves UP, DOWN moves RIGHT, LEFT moves DOWN. Second Sequence (Counterclockwise): UP moves DOWN, RIGHT moves LEFT. (And vice-versa.) Third Sequence (Counterclockwise): UP moves RIGHT, RIGHT moves DOWN, DOWN moves LEFT, LEFT moves UP. Mulberry (Audacity) Mulberry resembles rude behavior. Associated items are the Pouch of Dice and Broken Shackle. Battle Style: It works like the yellow soul and the green soul. You can shoot bullets, but you can't move. However, you can change the soul's aiming direction. Amber (Cautiousness) The Amber soul is owned by people always careful of sudden traps and anything bad that could happen. Associated items are the Stuffed Backpack and the D. (damaged) Trap Locator. Battle style: It's like the blue soul except you can jump higher and move slower. But when you get hit, an exclamation mark gets on your Amber soul, increasing your speed but decreasing your jump power which lasts for 4 seconds. Below half of your health, whenever you get hit, you can't stop moving and jumping 1 second after your invisibility from you getting hit is gone. The increased speed and decreased jump power are still there though when you get hit. To complete the Amber soul's Ball game in Snowdin, you have to throw 2 real balls in the hole while avoiding hidden traps or obvious obstacles. You can switch to trap locator balls but you have 8 of them. If the trap locator balls get caught in the traps, the traps can no longer be activated. And you have 4 real balls. If 2 of the real balls get caught by a trap or you run out of real balls, you lose. If you get the Amber flag, the text reads: "You watched out for the traps that 'Ball' could get caught in. As a result, 'Ball' succeeded." And then you receive 15G. Aquamarine (Absolute) The Absolute soul is owned by Ackk Ron Ix, and it is said that he was the one to create souls, human and monster alike. The associated items of the Absolute soul are the Limitless Emblem and the Omniverse Destructor, also owned by Ix. There is no known battle style to Absolute because everybody who tried to defeat him in a duel was obliterated. It is obvious he uses magic to achieve his goals. Blue-Green (Naive) The Naive soul is owned by Destroyer of flex tape, this is the color that you turn during the Zeno Astrid Fight, and you are forced in a tiny box, and must shoot Ships from hitting you. The items can find are the Ghostly Dagger and the Dusty Boot. In the Omega Flowey fight you are hit with Knives that change from White to Orange often. The soul belonged to a Human who had died in the ruins and was buried there. In the "Ball" game, you must call Toriel and then do the ball game, and if you win it, a Blue-Green flag will appear, saying, "You called someone for no reason, and "Ball" was mad at you for bring madly stupid." And then you receive 5G. Pastel Light Blue (Playful) The Playful soul is first owned by Icie Jiraceon, and it's known for being quick and unpredictable when encountered suddenly. This is associated with the items, Super Candy ''( 5 DF Armor item that boosts movement speed and heals 3 HP every 2 turns) and the Light Orb ( 30 AT Weapon that doubles bullet count for both fighters). When fighting, you move much faster than normal and you are able to shoot bullets based on your level (ex: If you are LV 1, you shoot small pellets compared to when you are LV 20 where you shoot larger and three columns of bullets.). The soul was said to only be mastered by those who ignore all other problems for their own fun. During the Photoshop/Omega Flowey battle, a large ball of energy can be seen shooting a barrage of bullets at the player until the ACT button appears. If the ACT button is pressed, the bullets turn into wrapped candy that heals. You are also immune to turning different colors during battle. In the Ball game, the hole is not visible but can still be found by while playing around with the ball. If you win, a pastel light blue flag will rise saying, "You took a tad too long to get the ball in the hole, and the "Ball" was rather beaten up in the process." then you earn 3G. Red/Dark pink (Power) This SOUL is........Cool, to say the least. It is lunarae's and a mode. In this mode, you cannot move. A sword will slash, if you try to move, in the direction of the input. It reflects bullets, damaging lunarae. This SOUL's ITEMs are the Heroine's cape and the Bloody sword. Pale Lavender (Optimism) This soul is currently only wielded by Calibri Miller (Calibri/Cal.), though it originally belonged to Alisa Sunobi. This SOUL color 's trait is Optimism. it is known for being happy and somewhat gullible. But it can also be deadly serious at times and is very powerful. It is also known to be artsy and creative. It is like the Integrity SOUL, but you are stuck on the top of the bullet box. The ITEMS are the Ink Pen and the Paint Smock. Though it is wielded by a monster (Cal), It is considered a human SOUL. during the Photoshop Flowey battle, it will attack by shooting ink at you. it will heal you with rays of sunshine. In "Ball" you have to push it around a couple of times until you get it in the hole. Then it will say, "You used your positivity to help the ball make it to the goal". In the Genocide route, it will say "You felt so negative that the ball wanted to get away from you into the goal". Gold (Intelligence) The intelligence soul belongs to air knight the associated items are the sky armor (250 DEF, nullifies KR and FL) and the multiverse blade(650 ATK KR on enemy) air knight will turn your soul mode to gold in genocide and disbelief phase 3, this souls battle style is the purple and yellow soul style. it does not appear in the omega flowey fight as it is not in the underground, therefore, flowey does not absorb it. in "Ball" it will say "you found Ball and used your smarts to help "Ball" into the goal, you are awarded 950g"(pacifist/neutral) or "Ball" was scared of how smart you were, and hid in the goal"(genocide) this SOUL is free to use just ask on my message wall my username is moclarke black (hate) ''You know who I am *flowey laugh sound* *GLITCHTALE INTENSIFIES* *megalo strike back plays* Silver Quartz (Salty) This SOUL is currently founded by Relts. It resembles being "salty" or in this case very agitated of not getting what you wanted. This soul is also associated with the items, Tattered Gloves and the Flashy Headphones. This is not to be confused with the Determination SOUL as it can similarly SAVE and LOAD, but the Salty SOUL uses SAVESTATE, which is similar to Determination's SAVE but can be used anywhere at anytime as well as LOAD the SAVESTATE. This can be considered more powerful than Determination since this ability cannot be erased by resets, but can be overwrited by saving another SAVESTATE. However this only affects the owner's FILE and not another entity's, but turning into this SOUL in battle will cause you to only flip to the 4 sides of the bullet box. In the Omega/Photoshop Flowey fight, the SOUL uses a first-person shooter to try and shoot the player to death. It is easy to dodge, but if you were to get hit, you'd be left with 1 HP. Once the ACT button is pressed, the SOUL gives ":D" faces that heal. Completing the "Ball" game would give a message saying, "You keep raging whenever you missed the hole, but you eventually got the Ball in." Blue Violet SOUL (?????) This SOUL mode or SOUL is one of the most powerful. When activated, you can move and shoot, and pressing Z toggles a shield, but you cant shoot. Simply press Z again and it will revert back to shooting. Use WASD to control the direction of the SOUL point in shoot mode, and it moves the shield in shield mode. Used by Imperium666 (The creator of this SOUL and a rogue User). In fighting Omega/Photoshop Flowey, warning lines appear randomly everywhere that become dangerous flashes which bring your HP to 1 while red triangles fall If you have certain FUN values (Look at the ball area part to see them), they will be blue violet. The triangles one-shot you if you are hit. The items are: Xenoblade (Inf attack), Annihilation Crystal (Can destroy a timeline, but needs a human SOUL to recharge), and the Glitched Armor (Inf defence). In the Genocide route, you fight the Xenoblade when you get it. In the ball game, you have to hit the ball in with a strong hit, a weak hit, and a strong hit alternation until you get it in with a strong hit. When the Blue Violet flag goes up, the text will be: "The ball was a strong fighter, but could not amount to enough to stop you." The text is red, but if you have a fin value of 27, 32, 66.6, 75, or 99, the text is blue violet like the SOUL. You are then awarded: 25G for one alternation, 10G for 2-5 alternations, 1G for 6-10 alternations, and 0G for 11+ alternations. More possibly coming soon.Category:Community Category:User;ComicsansXD